


In The End, We're All The Fool

by Kookaburra42



Series: Redemption and Remaking [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Betrayal, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oaths & Vows, Post-War of Wrath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Post-War of Wrath, Eonwe finds Sauron.
Relationships: Eönwë & Sauron | Mairon
Series: Redemption and Remaking [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010949
Kudos: 8





	In The End, We're All The Fool

**Author's Note:**

> It's a 'pardon' fic! Enjoy!

Eönwë wanted to vomit. It was the only thing that made sense, but he still found it hard to look at his once-friend. Sauron’s face was ruined by scars; four vertical ones on each side of his face from his cheekbones to his jaw. A horizontal one stretched across his throat. His skin, once dark and flushed with life, was drained of blood and pale. One of the only constants was his dark hair, now plaited and held back, but still the same length and cut as the last time they had met.

His eyes had not changed either, still their old fiery color, but it was as though he looked at a ghost. Sauron’s clawed hands edged towards the hilt of the sword at his hip. “Well? Are you not going to do it?”

“Do what?”

“Destroy me. After all, I am still your enemy.”

“Why must you be? Melkor is gone; you are freed of him! Come, rejoin us.”

Sauron hesitated. “I could sue for pardon?”

Eönwë suddenly remembered why he hadn’t thought of this in the first place. “Yes and no—I do not have the authority to pardon you.”

Sauron’s face remained blank. “I will come with you, then.”

“Of course! Let us depart this wretched place together.” Eönwë was so happy to be reunited with his old friend, now repentant, he failed to notice Sauron reach beneath his ruined tunic for a pendant he wore there.

Sauron mouthed five words, pricking his finger on the tip of the gem as he did so and sealing the vow.

_I am coming, my people._

He was gone before morning.


End file.
